


Something Like This

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [38]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Roller Coasters, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: After the year they've had, Archie and Betty decide to take a trip away for the weekend. Just as friends, of course.





	Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: betty and archie go on a little best friends trip to a theme park and betty is scared of roller coasters but she agrees to go on some and archie holds on to betty’s and the whole time

After the year they’ve had, Archie feels like he and Betty deserve this weekend away. It had been his idea, and he’d been oddly nervous about it when he asked Betty if she wanted to come to New York with him. But she’d agreed immediately, excited at the prospect of a weekend away from Riverdale.

Fred had smirked knowingly at Archie when he’d asked if it was okay for him to go.

“Romantic getaway, huh?” Fred teased.

Archie blushed, much to his chagrin. “Betty and I are still just friends, Dad,” Archie had told his father adamantly. Sure, they were both single now, but that didn’t mean anything was going to _happen_ while they were in New York together. Even if Archie maybe wanted something to happen.

Fred had looked entirely convinced by Archie’s assertation, but he’d given his permission anyway. As had Alice, and he and Betty had spent a week organising the trip.

They’re staying in Manhattan, but they take a train out to Brooklyn and get off at Coney Island. It’s tacky in the best way.

“What first?” Archie asks as they wander onto the boardwalk.

“Wonder Wheel,” Betty says immediately.

“You don’t want to go on the Cyclone?”

Betty screws up her nose. “Maybe later.”

The Wonder Wheel isn’t as romantic as Archie might have hoped. For starters, they’re caged in and the view is marred by red grates. And then there’s the rocking, and the screaming children below. Still, Archie just enjoys being in Betty’s company. She looks out at the beach, while Archie’s eyes are only on her, her blonde ponytail being tousled by the wind, the smile on her face. Yeah, he’s got it bad.

When their turn on the Wonder Wheel ends, they check out the shops along the boardwalk, and buy a couple of too expensive ice creams.

“Alright, we can go on the Cyclone now,” Betty says. Archie grins, and they make their way to the line for the Cyclone. As they near the front of the line, Betty turns to Archie, looking worried. “Arch, I just remembered something,” she says.

“What is it?”

“I’m terrified of rollercoasters.”

Archie stares at her. How does someone just _forget_ they’re scared of rollercoasters? And furthermore, he would have thought that was something he should probably know about his best friend.

“You are?”

Betty nods. “Uh huh.”

“Well, we don’t have to go on if you don’t want.”

“No! I want to,” Betty assures him. “Just… hold my hand, will you?”

“Sure,” Archie agrees easily. As if holding her hand could ever be a hardship. Betty gives him a relieved smile.

The ride attendant buckles them into their seats, and Betty slips her hand into Archie’s. She squeezes his hand tightly, and Archie’s stomach gives a lurch that has nothing to do with the ride.

As far as rollercoasters go, Archie feels like the Cyclone is pretty tame. The dainty fingers interlocked with his give him more excitement than the actual ride itself, but it’s fun anyway. He laughs every time they go down a particularly steep decline, his stomach churning and Betty screaming beside him.

And then the ride is over, too soon, and Archie is disappointed because it means he doesn’t have an excuse to hold his best friend’s hand anymore. Except, even as they get out of their seats and head back to the ground, Betty doesn’t let go. And Archie sure as hell isn’t going to be the one to pull away.

“You want to walk along the pier?” Betty asks.

“Yeah,” Archie nods.

It’s impossible for him not to think about her hand in his. Even as he responds to whatever Betty says, acting like he’s listening, his entire attention is focused on the spot where their hands meet. He tries not to dwell on it, to wonder what it means, that she hasn’t let go. Has she just forgotten that they’re even holding hands? Or does she just think nothing of it? Is that what friends do these days? Hold hands?

At the same time, he feels a little pathetic at getting so worked up over a little hand holding. If his heart beats this hard just from their hands touching, he can’t imagine what he’d be like if she decided to kiss him. Not that he thinks that’s likely to happen.

They reach the end of the pier and Archie forces himself to stop thinking about it, dragging his attention back to Betty’s voice.

“I really needed this,” she’s saying. “Thanks for suggesting it, Arch.”

“No problem. After juvie and the freaking Gargoyle King, I think we both needed to get out of Riverdale for a little while.”

“Not to mention our exes.”

Archie tries not to wince. Yeah, he’d broken up with Veronica to protect her, and he has no regrets about it now. Even now that she’s with Reggie. Archie still isn’t sure how Betty feels about her break up with Jughead.

“Do you miss him?” Archie asks.

Betty shrugs. “A little,” she admits. “But it was for the best. Between the Serpents and the game… everything was just too crazy.”

“But now that everything is over…” Archie starts. He swallows, scared to ask the question. “Do you think you’ll get back together?”

Betty shakes her head. “No. I think that’s done.” She glances at him. “And you and Veronica?”

“Well, she’s with Reggie now, so,” Archie shrugs.

“But if she wasn’t?”

Archie shakes his head. How Betty can’t tell that he’s absolutely head over heels for _her_ , he’ll never know. Has the fact that he’s kept his hand in hers this whole time not given her a hint?

He licks his lips. “We’re still holding hands,” he points out. Whether he’s trying to get her to realise how he feels about her, or just letting her know in case she wants to let go, he’s not entirely sure.

“I know,” Betty says.

“People probably think we’re a couple.”

Betty pulls her hand from his, hurt crossing her face, for just a moment. “Sorry,” she says. She looks away, back out to the ocean.

“Betty,” Archie says. She glances back at him. “It doesn’t bother me. If people think we’re a couple. I kind of like it, actually.”

“Oh,” Betty says, blushing a little. It’s adorable. “I have a confession to make.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not really scared of rollercoasters.”

Archie raises an eyebrow at her. “I knew it.”

“I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand.”

If Archie thought his heart was racing before, it’s nothing compared with what it’s doing now.

“I also have a confession to make,” he says. “I invited you to New York because… well, I kind of hoped something might happen between us.”

Betty bites her lip. “Something like this?” she asks, and then she’s surging up to kiss him, and Archie can’t stop the content sigh that leaves his mouth. He kisses her back, his tongue finding hers, his head swirling. He could probably kiss her like this for hours, he thinks, although the burning low in his belly lets him know that he definitely wants more.

It’s only a wolf whistle from someone nearby that brings him back to his senses, and he and Betty break apart.

“Now people definitely think we’re a couple,” he laughs.

“Well…” Betty says. “Maybe we could be?”

Archie’s heart swells. “Yeah,” he grins. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

 

 


End file.
